Alliances
by Nichloe8149
Summary: I jump to my feet as Cooper begins to growl. Everything goes quiet for a moment. False alarm. Suddenly, something large and hairy crashes through the wall of our bunker. Cooper! Tory don't! I groan loudly into the pillows when I hear a crash in the kitchen. I smirk, someone's got my bad luck. Suddenly, I hear a scream. Dylan! Yes! MAX!
1. Prologue

**Authors note: This is my new and first story that has been bugging me and itching at my head ever since I found that there was such thing as a Maximum Ride and Virals Crossover. And to read and understand this story, you probably need to and have read up to Exposure, virals wise. As for Maximum Ride, I am sad to say for all the Dylan-haters, you will have to read through Fang. Yes Dylan will be here. I am not going to include Angel or Nevermore. Hopefully you like it. I tried to stay as accurate as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to Kathy Reichs and James Patterson. If you haven't read any of these series, you must!**

* * *

CHARLESTON POLICE UNRAVEL THE TRIPLE KIDNAPPING

Dr. Iglehart tapped his fingers impatiently as he waited for a voice of opinion. Surely, from one scientist to another this would be a huge discovery, especially since this _is_ what the man was looking for. What Dr. Iglehart just gave him was the way to make humans evolve quicker and faster. Finally, the newspaper was thrown back along with the drawing of a girl.

"I have read the article, but I don't see how the police unraveling a triple kidnapping has to do with anything I am doing," the man said in his foreign accent.

Dr. Iglehart almost groaned. This man was nearly as stupid and clueless as his last employer. Chance Claybourne was as stupid as stupid could get. He did nothing about his scientific discoveries when it was the biggest discovery yet. A disease that can be caught by humans that somehow enhances their abilities? Scientists could do so much with this, but Claybourne wanted to keep it secret and he wanted Iglehart to keep it secret too.

Dr. Iglehart was tired of his incompetent teenage brain mandating his every move. He had found this man so he could act upon Dr. Iglehart's discoveries. After all, he had the equipment to do so because he has built a living, functioning bird kid. He had come to this man who he had mistaken as a genius. It seems Dr. Iglehart would have to explain this catastrophic discovery yet again.

"You aren't getting anything because the article doesn't _say _anything. It's the picture. You see that girl in the back," Dr. Iglehart asked.

He could see the man's eyes dart around before Iglehart pointed to the exact place he wanted the man to look. She was almost near the top corner, behind the numerous reporters and the policeman holding the press conference. It was a blurry image and her red hair was the only thing noticeable about her.

"Is she the newest member of the flock? Is that what you are trying tell me?"

"No, she isn't apart of that group of bird kids—"

"Then I don't understand why you are wasting my time. You have obviously read about me and the work that I do. _That_ group of bird kids is the most successful recombinant DNA lifeforms ever created. I _need _them."

"But you don't," Dr. Iglehart said exasperatedly.

"And why not?"

"_Because_, these kids," Iglehart threw out a couple of more pictures. "have enhanced abilities probably more than those kids who have wings."

Now this got the man's attention. He looked over the pictures once more. One was of a 16 year old chubby male. The other was of a 16 year old African American male, and the last was of a 17 years old copper skinned male. There was nothing special looking about them, except for their eyes. Their eyes were a bright gold color that shone even through the pages. It gave off an animalistic feeling and it almost made the man shudder. But he couldn't get his hopes up; it was a drawing. It could be an artist's depiction of them.

"What's so special about them?" the man asked eagerly.

"They have caught some sort of virus, parvovirus B-19. This virus somehow gave them abilities to do things that normal _teenagers_ don't do." Dr. Iglehart paused for a second. "They are the ones that solved the triple kidnapping."

"Do you have any proof that shows these abilities?"

"I don't, not with me. You see I came out here in search of you quickly—" The man held up his hand, which was a signal for Dr. Iglehart to stop. He did though, he was very annoyed.

"Where is this proof?"

"Back in South Carolina."

"Why don't you show me the proof and I will decide whether this will help me or not."

"I can't, my former employer has encrypted them, only a computer master mind can break it."

The man sat there thinking. He wasn't getting anywhere with those bird kids, their leader was very stubborn. Even if he talked with her, she would never work with his company, not after he accidentally killed the dark-haired one. This virus in these kids may be a second chance.

"Okay," the man confirmed. He stood up and shook hands with Dr. Iglehart. "I will send my best computer mastermind with you to retrieve those files."

"Thank you Dr. Gunther-Hagen, you won't regret this," Iglehart said leaving.

"No thank you," the doctor said smiling.

A new plan was forming in his head. He needed a new test subject. Someone who he knew would be strong enough to withstand all the tests he would be giving. Someone who he created from scratch and is the biggest success he and his company has ever done. He needed Dylan.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 1-Max

**Hi! I am so happy to get my first review and follows! Thank you animallover41097 and virls101 for following me! and thank you virls101 for reviewing! This is just the beginning of Max's point of view. I wanted to give a taste today, at like 11:12 at night. (Which I guess is really pointless... Sorry) So I hope you like it. The other part is coming up soon! Tory and the Virals will show up soon!**

**virls101: Thank you so much for reviewing! It really meant a lot. Sorry for the late reply by the way, I am new to this whole thing so I don't entirely know how this website works. Anyway, OF COURSE THERE WILL BE FAX! FAX ALL THE WAY! I am not really sure what Benjavic is, sorry. (I know, I hang my head in shame :( Sorry again about that.) But if it is Ben and Tory than YES! If it isn't I am sorry. Thank you again for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the Virals. And I don't own the words that James Patterson wrote in Fang (such as the letter and stuff). I only did this to authenticate the feel. **

* * *

"Fang?"

I looked up at him as we swayed on the grass. His left arm was encircled around my waist and our right hands intertwined. His mesmerizing obsidian eyes were on mine, waiting for me to say something. Looking away from them, I realized that I lost my train of thought. To avoid looking stupid, I placed my head against his chest again. I was thankful he rested his head on me like nothing had happened.

We continued to sway like this even as the music changed to something more upbeat. There was only one thing I cared to listen to and I was glad it was thumping to its own rhythm. Over the quiet music, over the loud chatter, I could hear Fang's heart beat. It beat strongly and, if I listened to my own, it beat in tune with mine.

"Max?" Fang asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"I want to go. I am a little tired," he said. I pulled away in shock but that quickly went away when I saw how tired he was. I suppose dying really took a toll on him. I mentally slap myself at that thought. It was nothing to joke about.

"Okay, I'll go with you," I say, making a move to tell Total that we were going back early. We had to congratulate the couple after all.

"Max, no," he said, grabbing my wrist. I give him my best don't-argue-with-me look. He gives me one of his lopsided smiles. "You should stay and party down with your funky self."

I raise my eyebrows at him. If he thinks that I am going to "get down" in my fancy dress and fancy shoes and fancy hair, he was wrong. But then I realized how wrong I was, one look into his eyes and I found myself giving in. He kisses me on the cheek before walking off to the house.

"Bye Max." I give him a small smile and went to find Nudge.

"Hey Max! Weren't you dancing with Fang? Wait did he leave? But he can't leave, you guys were so adorable. Almost as adorable as Total with white frosting over his face—mmph!"

"Nudge, I am going back to check on Fang. Tell Total and Akila I say goodbye," I said. Nudge huffed as she removed my hand.

"You know, saying a please and thank you wouldn't kill you," she said. I sigh.

"I'm sorry Nudge, it's just Fang—" She raised her hand to cut me off. I almost laughed at the irony.

"I know, you _love _him," I roll my eyes at the emphasis, "but you've got to remember, _we _missed Fang too." With that, she left me dazed and confused. Had I been keeping Fang to myself? I shake my head from the thought. I should go find him to make sure he is okay.

"Leaving so soon?" I turn to find Iggy and Gazzy sitting at a white table.

"Of course, Iggy, I just _looove _Fang," Gazzy mimicked me. Iggy bursted out laughing while I just grimaced at the humor.

"Ha ha, very funny. Just don't blow anything up," I threatened.

"Yes Max," they both answered at the same time.

When they did that, I knew they already did something without telling me. I give them my most scrutinizing glare to make them sweat a little. Then I relax. The best thing about this party was that I didn't have to clean up afterward so I probably could let whatever they did slide.

So I flew back, struggling to keep my dress down as the air blew all around me. Stupid dress. I landed lightly on the back deck. Inside, a few lights were on, but strangely enough, the light in Fang's room wasn't on. I thought he would be in there, updating his blog or something. I shrug. I could be wrong. I kicked off my fashionable, uncomfortable shoes and went to find Fang. I went to the rooms where the lights were turned on but he wasn't there. Maybe he was in his room?

I headed down the hall and tapped on the closed door of the boys' room. I heard something drop and I immediately opened the door. Inside, Fang was there in the dark. The moonlight and the light from the tent was the only thing that illuminated the room. Fang was standing there and below his feet was a broken picture frame. The image was of the whole Flock making goofy faces.

"Fang, what are you doing," I asked confused.

He just stared, frozen in place. As I stepped into the room, I saw a note. It was propped on the dresser, but the door— a white envelope with my name written on it in Fang's spiky handwriting. My heart dropped somewhere around my stomach, and my skin went cold.

"What is this?" I ask, my voice was dangerously low.

Fang just continued to stare at me. Knowing that I wasn't going to get the answer from him, I looked back at the note. Slowly, I opened the flap and pulled out a sheet of paper. Breathing shallowly, I unfolded the paper. I look at Fang one last time, hoping that he would explain so I wouldn't have to read this. He didn't meet my eyes. I guess I would have to read it.

_Dear Max—_

_You looked so beautiful today. I'm going to remember what you looked like forever. And I hope you remember me the same way—clean, ha-ha. I'm glad our last time together was happy—_

"You were leaving," I accused venomously. Fang stood there which only irritated me more.

"Say," I smack him once, "something," I smack him again, "you idiot!" I smack him three more times for good measure. The tears started forming in my eyes again.

"God, _you were planning this._ Ever since what happened at Dr. God's house!" I glare at him as he does nothing yet again.

"Say something, Fang!" I smack him in the shoulder. I was almost happy that I got some kind of reaction from him, even if it was him rubbing his shoulder.

"Why, Fang? Why now? Why after I lost you, huh? Do you have any idea how much it would hurt if you left?"

"Max…"

"What Fang?"

"I'm putting you in danger. I'm putting the flock in danger. Dylan, Angel, everyone's right. Whenever I see you, I lose focus of everything else. I just want to be with you, and that's endangering everyone." I roll my eyes.

"You aren't endangering the flock or me Fang. We can each handle ourselves."

"You can't speak for the flock." I narrow my eyes at him.

"You're right. I'll call an emergency meeting."

I think he half expected me to leave him alone. I almost snort at that thought. I am not stupid enough to let him stay here. I grab his ear which I am sure it would have been comically funny. A pissed off girl pulling a boy by his ear, a classic. But it wasn't funny now. I sped warped back to the tent not caring that I might pull off Fang's stupid ear.

I notice Iggy and Gazzy first. I could hear them start whispering when they saw me, but smiled sweetly when I approached them. I gesture for them to follow me, not really caring that their whispers grew louder. I scan the room for Angel and Nudge but Angel must have read my mind because she was already approaching us with Nudge following suit. I am glad that no one dared to invite Dylan. It would have made things really awkward.

"So Max, what's up? Because if you heard about what Gazzy and Iggy did, I was not a part of it—"

"Nudge!" Gazzy and Iggy exclaim.

"Well, okay, I may have given them the idea, but I had no idea that they were going to do it—"

"Nudge," I try.

"But if it makes you feel any better, it was nothing bad. It was something very sweet. Like so sweet, that you would cry. And I know that doesn't happen often but I promise you will—"

"Nudge, this isn't about whatever Iggy and Gazzy did," I say after I moved to cover her mouth.

"It's not?"

I shake my head and glare at Fang to start talking but I saw that he had turned invisible for standing so still. I kick his shin at where he was supposed to be. He reappears again but he doesn't make a sound.

"Fang, do you have something you want to tell the flock," I ask, shoving him forward. Of course, Fang stuck to his persona of being the silent type.

"Fangles here wants to leave the flock."

Now there was a chorus of gasps. All the kids run up to him and hug whichever part of him that they could reach. This meant that Gazzy and Angel grabbed each leg. Nudge was just standing normally, hugging tightly onto Fang's waist. Iggy took the liberty to join in. He jumped onto Fang's back which made everyone fall down into a great pile of bird kid. I start to laugh but then I realize this was a serious situation.

"Why would you want to leave Fang?" Gazzy asks, getting up.

"Yeah, Fang if you leave, the girls will outnumber us!" Iggy says.

"You have Dylan," Fang says numbly. Finally, the idiot speaks! I am glad that he now accepts that this situation is unavoidable. Hey, if he wants to leave then he better say goodbye in person. No more stupid letter goodbye's cliche.

"Oh yeah, Dylan, the guy that everyone wants instead of you," Iggy says sarcastically. I can always count on Igs to think the exact same thing as me when Fang is being an idiot.

"Well you should, I am the one putting everyone in danger." I am getting really annoyed at that line.

"Fang, you'll put everyone in more danger if you leave. First, we would lose a good fighter. And second, Max would just mope around, which wouldn't help us at all," Angel says logically. But there was one part that I don't agree with, me moping. I don't mope at all. That's what you think. I glare at Angel and put the mind blocks up again.

" See Fang, you aren't a danger to anyone here. The world is not going to explode if you stay," I say.

As if on cue, the ground rumbled. I barely managed to right myself when I was blown off my feet by an explosion. When everything had settled, I glare at Iggy and Gazzy who both looked very guilty. That couldn't have been the worse timing in the world, I think sarcastically.

"Aw it didn't work," Gazzy says.

"What didn't—"

I was cut off by a bunch of fireworks exploding in the sky. Each firework exploded into an image. I was the first one, then it was Fang, then Nudge, then Angel, then mom, and then Ella. Total and Akila were next. And then the words Congratulations On Being Married appeared and the words To The New Member of Our Flock. And for the big finale there was an image crediting Iggy and Gazzy for being the ones to make the fireworks.

"Was it super awesome?" Iggy asks.

"It was amazing Igs," I answer. He beams and Gazzy and him high five

"I told you it was beautiful. I bet everyone loved it. Well maybe not the explosion part, that probably shattered some windows, but it was worth it, right? I mean those images. I don't even know how Gazzy and Iggy managed that—"

"You were right, Nudge," I say. She gives me a sweet smile. I then turn to Fang. "This is what you'll miss if you leave."

I think he was still in awe or maybe he was guilty for wanting to leave. He stays quiet though I can tell it was a different quiet from before. I can tell his resistance is waning. He just needed another push. I wonder if Igs and Gaz could rig another of those fireworks things.

"Fang, I will never, ever, ever, ever, forgive you if you leave. Please Fang. Everyone needs you. Max needs you. It was horrible when Iggy left, like a piece of the flock was missing. If you leave, there will be a hole. Dylan, no one can fill that hole so don't go thinking that. You're Fang, I am me, Max is Max, Iggy is Iggy, Gazzy is Gazzy, Angel is Angel and Dylan is Dylan. There is no one in the world that can replace you because you're Fang, I am me, Max is Max—"

Fang gently covers Nudge's mouth. "I think I get it Nudge."

"You better or I will kick your butt into next week," I say.

"So you'll stay?" Gazzy asked hopefully. I glare at him while others give him pleading eyes.

"I'll stay."

All of us broke out into cheers. Fang even smiled. I can feel the tears in my eyes. That was how happy I felt because Maximum Ride does not cry. Period. Before long, everyone surrounds Fang in a group hug.

"Thank you, thank you for staying Fang," Iggy says falling to his knees as the hug breaks. "I don't think I would have been able to stand Max's whining and pining about you."

"Wow." I say rolling my eyes. "I am rolling my eyes Ig." Fang turns to smirk at me. I can feel the heat rushing in my cheeks a little. Idiot.

"It's true," he says. I feel more annoyed as I hear a chorus of agreement.

"Whatever, let's just go back to the party," I mutter.

"Yes Max," everyone and Fang choruses in.

Fang looks at me, giving me a small smile. He offers his hand to dance. I almost say no. A while ago, he was planning to leave without even a proper goodbye. But now, I stare at him as he still holds his hand out. He's staying. I take his hand, no longer feeling mad at him anymore. As we sway together like the whole night didn't happen, I smile. I am really glad that he decided to stay.

* * *

**Whoa, that took a long time. Sorry about that. The Flock's reactions were kind of hard. I might have gotten too lazy on Nudge's response. Please comment on that. Loved it? Hated it? I felt that even though the flock hated the fact that Maxi and Fangles were only absorbed in each other, they would hate him leaving? Anyway, chapter 2 is Tory's point of view. I have that written I promise. I just... It's hard to start. I have everything else planned though. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2-Tory

**Hey, sorry about that. When I say soon, I mean... I should probably not say that anymore. There really is no excuse for how long this chapter took. I'd like to blame it on writer's block and the fact that its hard to start the first chapter to the end of a book but I know that's really annoying. **

**Thank you for following and 'favoriting' this story. It really means a whole lot. It's because of you guys that I write. So please, tell me anything to improve the story.**

**viralsisamazing: Thank you for the kind reviews. They gave ****_ME _****the warm fuzzies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Virals (PS sorry if any of the story line in ****Exposure**** is wrong. I couldn't remember all the details)**

* * *

Complete and utter silence. No one dare spoke in fear that it would break the fragile line between a dream and reality. If it could possibly be a dream. After all, everything about the idea was impossible. Even as we got ahold of Karsten's files, _we_ barely understood it. There was no way that _Chance Clayborne_ was able to recreate the experiment, let alone _successfully_. But those eyes. _Those_ eyes were proof, fiery red proof seared into my brain. And even then, I can feel that Chance is one of us, he _is_ a viral. Of all the questions that swirled in my head, I could only think of one coherently.

"What?" I rasp.

The voice sounded foreign to me. I wouldn't have known I said anything if I hadn't vaguely felt those words on my lips. I look from Shelton, to Hi, and then my eyes rested on Ben. He looked calm but I could sense the turmoil inside him because it was inside me. _Wow, Brennan. _I shoot up from my chair. Chance smirks at me, knowing I heard him. His red eyes gleam. _I thought I'd never see the day you were speechless. _I flinch.

His VOICE was in my head. Just like the other virals. If there was any question about him messing with us with some colored contacts, it was gone. Chance starts laughing. The rest of us stare at him, but he wasn't deterred at all. He continues with the laugh that sounded maniacal and unused. It was scarier than my voice.

"Not ready to admit that you are no longer special?" Chance sneers. Special? Did he think this was a gift? Of course, it got us out of countless life or death situations but the "gift" was probably killing us!

"I am one of you," Chance continues. "You are no longer the only one with super powers." I snort at his choice of words. Super powers?

"Super powers are a myth Claybourne," Ben says maliciously. "It's more along the line of enhanced abilities." Chance waves his hand.

"Call it what you will, Benjamin. But just know, I. Have. It. Too." It seems that Chance was set in rubbing his viral status in our face. There is a moment of silence before Shelton speaks up.

"But you aren't exactly one of us, are you?" Chance's face fell.

"Well, I—"

"That's why your eyes are red instead of gold, isn't it. Something went wrong in the lab, but what?"

As the pack leader, I can sense Chance's flare was running out with each word that Shelton said. When he was done speaking, Chance's eyes returns to normal. He didn't seem as triumphant as when he was flaring. Now, he seemed as worn out and tired as when he came into his office.

"Well?" Hi prods.

"I don't know," Chance snaps. "I swore I did everything according to Karsten's notes, but they were so confusing." Now is our chance to get Karsten's files without having to involve Chance in too much.

"Maybe if we look at them— "

"No," Chance glares at me. "You'll just shut me out again." I wince. I have driven him insane, manipulated him into helping me. I am the reason he was a viral. But I couldn't just tell him what we were. I would have put more than just myself in danger but my whole pack.

"Look Tor," Chance says more softly. "I don't want to fight. Like I said before, I want to help. I offered to look for the cure and I will. I will give you the files under one condition."

"Whoa, wait conditions?" Shelton asked. He looked even more freaked then when Chance flared.

"Tor, he's going to do tests on us," Hi whispered furiously to me. "I knew we shouldn't trust him. The next thing we know, he'll probably have us find some cheese in a maze!"

"He's not going to do that. He's one of us after all," I whisper back.

Hi opens his mouth to protest but I give him the look. He ends up squeaking to show he didn't approve of this. I look at Chance who had been patiently waiting for us to finish the discussion. He raises his eyebrow at me as if asking to continue. I give him the go-ahead.

"Yes, ONE condition," Chance said firmly. "We're in on this together. You don't leave me in the dark anymore."

"Okay."

"Tory!" Ben, Shelton, and Hiram are looking at me like I am crazy.

"Guys, he is a viral now. He deserves to know what we know," I defend. _And this would give us a chance to keep an eye on him,_ I think. Based on my earlier experiences, Chance was very manipulative. I shudder when I think of how he used my old crush on him to blind me.

"And we should trust him? Have you not been paying attention in AP English Lang when the dragon lady was talking about Julius Caesar? Caesar was just as trusting and naïve as you. Your last words would be Et tu Chance!" Hi fell down to his knees dramatically. "Et tu Chance!"

Hi gasps, holding an imaginary knife to his heart. Then he fell in what look like a bowing position, pretending to be dead at Chance's feet. Chance rolls his eyes. He taps Hi's back and reaches out a hand. Hi takes it with a lot of suspicion and snootiness. Only Hi. He sits back down next to me.

"Have you forgot that he tried to kill us, to kill _you_ before?" Ben added, obviously over-looking another one of Hiram's famous plays. Chance snorts.

"Oh, that. That's water under the bridge."

"Now he's talking about bridges," Hi says, shooting up. "He's going to drown us, Tor!" I roll my eyes. I sincerely doubting that he will drown us. Chance was too classy for that. He would probably have his henchmen kill us or something.

"Hiram, don't you think if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now?" Chance asks exasperated.

"So you admit you want to kill us," Hi accuses. Chance rolls his eyes. "And to answer your question, no. You couldn't kill us before because we were stronger than you. Now that you are the same in strength, you can kill us now." Chance sighs.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I would have let Detective Harken take Tory," Chance said.

Whoa, wait what? I had a flashback. I remembered just waking up. Everything ached because of the failed flare. Coop was by my side, nudging my hand to see if I was okay. I smiled at him. He was such a good boy. Suddenly, he started to growl. I quickly got up, hoping it wasn't the person who had abducted the Grable twins. I was wrong, very wrong. Instead, I was met with fiery red eyes glaring at me. I come back from my memory.

"That was you?" I ask. Chance just nods. "Why didn't you do anything?"

"Look Brennan, I was the one that saved you. Harken had knocked your mutt out as soon as you fainted. I just couldn't imagine why you would _faint_ at that time."

"Cooper is not a mutt," I say automatically. It made sense what Chance said. I had heard Coop whimper, that was the reason why I tried to flare. This all meant that Chance had saved my life.

"Wait, Tor, tell us, this isn't true," Shelton said. From one look on my face, all the guys could tell I couldn't say that. There was a collective groan.

"Does this mean we _owe_ Claybourne?" Hi asks, appalled. Chance looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess you do." Hi winces while Ben slaps him in the back of the head.

"Way to give him the idea," Ben scolded.

"Hm, I can't think of anything." Hi winces as we all glare at him. "For now, just take the deal and we all win. I know I am not crazy anymore and you guys can help with finding the cure."

There really is no choice here. Saying no wouldn't help. We needed to look at _all _of Karsten's files in order to figure out what was wrong with us. There was no way we could ask Variance to hack into the files again without risking him knowing about what we are. Shelton, though I love him, was way out of his league in terms of hacking.

"Okay," I say, extending my hand to shake. Ben steps up next. He holds out his hand for Chance to shake next. I am glad that he is always there to back me up. Shelton and Hi reach out next.

"Alright then," Chance says awkwardly. He must have expected us to be more resistant. "Um, I guess I will get some of the files for you."

"Whoa, wait, you said we were all in this together. Shouldn't you give us all the files," Ben demands.

"Cool it Blue. It's a lot to take in. I'm just giving you bits and pieces so you can decipher it easier." I roll my eyes. That was a total lie. He didn't trust us. He was afraid we were going to shut us out again. Ben knew this but he didn't protest anymore. Bits and pieces are better than nothing.

"There. I sent it to the email that you guys used to hack my computer." I can see Shelton turn red. "Thought you were being discreet, huh?"

"Alright, alright, Chance," I say to pull his attention away from Shelton. "We'll tell you if we find anything."

"I'm counting on it," he says.

I can feel his cold gaze as the virals and I left the room. I only let a shiver run down my spine when I hear the door close. Suddenly, I felt something very warm intertwine with my hand. I look up to see Ben giving me a small smile in comfort. I smile back, appreciating the fact that I felt better. But then I felt a little awkward, and I pull away.

"Well, we should probably go take a look at those files," I say, clenching my hand. I missed Ben's hand in mine. I shake out of my stupor as I hear a chorus of agreements. The virals and I start heading towards Ben's car.

* * *

**Well hope you liked it. I think the ending was pretty lame but I had to end it that way because of future chapters. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 3-Extra

**The writing has began to come more easily now so I thought I would add another chapter. This one is kind of filling in on stuff you'd already know. But the next chapters are going to be awesome. Well, hopefully.**

**viralsisamazing: I highly doubt that you have written lame endings. Reading ****Transmittance****? Yeah, I REALLY doubt that you have written lame endings. That story is awesome! And I am glad that you liked the Ben and Tory at the end. There will be more. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Virals or Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Chance rubs his eyes groggily. His hand automatically goes to smash his alarm clock, but no matter how many times he hits it, it still shrills. Awake and furious, he glares at his clock, only to find it wasn't his alarm. Next to it, his phone flashed and shrilled with a familiar caller I.D. Chance groans.

"This better be good Wilden. It's," he glances at the clock. "Three o'clock in the morning."

"I'm sure you'll find it worth your beauty sleep," the security guard mocks. "Get dressed and come down as quickly as possible. You need to see this."

With that, he hung up. Disgusted, Chance made a mental note to lower his pay. He most definitely was not paying his security guard to back talk. He glared at his closet hoping that some of his clothes would come to him. Unfortunately, he had to get up. After getting himself dressed, he gave one last longing look back at his bed. But he knew he couldn't. Whenever Wilden called, it was important, despite his horrible attitude.

"You need to see this," Holbrook says, unknowingly echoing his superior when Chance arrived. Holbrook led him on a familiar path to his office. Chance is suddenly all to awake. He has a sneaking suspicion Karsten files were gone.

"Holy—" Chance covers his own mouth. He stands in the doorway of his office unable to fully grasp what was happening.

"Was it worth it?" Wilden sneers. Chance glares at him. Strike lowering Wilden's pay, he should really fire him.

"What happened?"

He looks around what used to be his office. The moonlight illuminates the room. Whoever or whatever destroyed his office had left the electricity out and 5 gigantic holes in the ceiling. Papers were thrown everywhere. Cabinets and chairs were overturned. The only thing that seemed untouched was his computer.

"We don't know, sir," Holbrook says sheepishly. "At one glance, your office was fine. The next glance, it was completely black. I had notified—"

Chance set his chair upright as Holbrook babbled on and on. He presses the power button for his computer and monitor. The Karsten files were his main concern. Lives depended on whether those files were still on his computer. But his computer wouldn't turn on. He smashes his hand on the table, realizing that the power was out.

"Wilden! Get the electricity back on!" Chance yells. He presses the power button over and over, hoping something would spark. Nothing did. Frustrated, he smashes his fist down again.

"Wilden and I went to check it out and stumbled upon this," Holbrook continued nervously. He was still unaware Chance was only half listening. "Whoever did this knew where your security cameras were."

Chance places his face in his hands. A thought came to his mind but he brushed it off. He had only made a deal with them yesterday afternoon. Even _they _wouldn't sink that low to destroy his office just for the files, would they? He was tempted to call Tory and tell her what happened. Ask if she had anything to do with it. But, he knew that temper of Blue's and he couldn't deal with all of them freaking out.

"Was anything stolen?" Chance asks. Maybe he was thinking too much into things. Maybe this was just a regular robbery. He was a Claybourne after all. His name is famed for riches.

"Not from what we could tell, though—"

A sudden thump interrupts Holbrook. Chance notices that the hallway lights flicker before leaving everything pitch black. _Ugh, Wilden was definitely getting fired after this. _Then the sound of the generator turning on fills the silence. Once again, Chance tries to turn on computer. When it doesn't turn on, Chance kicks it.

"It's not working!" Chance shouted.

"Of course it's not," Wilden says coolly. In his hand is an orange extension cord.

He then goes to unplug the other extension cord that was the outlet for everything electrical in Chance's office. Once he plugged it back in, the computer started. Impatiently, Chance waits for the log in screen to load. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he entered his twenty digit password.

_ There is no way that anyone could guess his password. Even _THEY _couldn't and they were geniuses. Tory and her gang were only so smart. And if they couldn't guess it then maybe no one else could. _Chance thinks reassuringly. _Besides, my computer wasn't smashed so whoever did this found what they were looking for._

Chance's heart races as his background appears. It is empty at first. _It still has to load_, Chance reminds himself. He runs his fingers through his hair. Slowly, all his icons appeared. His hand flew to the mouse and it clicked on the icon that vaguely looked like a manila folder. Chance can feel his heart start to beat again. The files were still there.

* * *

CLASSIFIED

"This is interesting, very interesting," Dr. Gunther-Hagen said in his foreign accent. He had just read over the classified files on a flash drive which Inglehart had copied for him.

He waved away what Dr. Inglehart had thought were wolves standing on their hind-legs. It had been a strange experience, flying the arms of a hairy hybrid and then breaking into his old boss's office. Inglehart couldn't believe how easy it was to knock the security cameras out and copy the files off of that computer. He almost expected more resistance but then he remembered who was dealing with. _Chance Claybourne._ That boy was only lucky and not the brightest.

"So you agree, this is what you are looking for?" Inglehart asked eagerly.

"Yes, yes," Dr. Gunther-Hagen said dismissively. "You will get the money which you asked for."

"And I have one more request," Inglehart said.

"A request and money? I'm afraid that is too much."

"Just hear me out, it's a very simple request." Dr. Gunther-Hagen just nodded. "I want to be there for the final result on the test subject."

"Ah," the other scientist said, smiling. "A man that wants to change the world."

Dr. Inglehart just nodded. He would let what the other scientist think what he wanted but Inglehart just wanted to see to it that he would expose that Brennan girl and her friends. He wanted his former employer to know that he wasn't just a henchmen, but a co-founder to the key to changing the world.

"I'll see to it that you are there for the final result," Dr. Gunther-Hagen agreed. "But for now, you must leave. I have a lot of work to do."

As Inglehart leaves, he smiled as he heard Dr. Gunther-Hagen give orders. "You there, get me that dog."

"And you, have you found Dylan."

"Yes sir," a raspy voice replied. All the wheels were coming in place. All they need was for them to start turning.

"Excellent."

* * *

**Hope it is up to standards. PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
